Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heart of a Pokemon
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Crystal, a human who became a Pikachu, discovers what it means to truly have the heart of a Pokemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Author's note: I got this idea at random not that long ago. It's based on Pmd 1.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heart of a Pokemon.

"You can walk in this world as one of us. You can live as one of us. You can even attack as one of us. But, there is one thing that you will never have that can truly make you one of us."

"And what is that?"

"The heart of a Pokemon. Inside, you are still a human. There is nothing that can change that."

The sun was beginning to set. The sky had taken on a variety of colors ranging from orange to purple as the yellow orb sank beneath the horizon. Crystal, the Pikachu, sat on top of her team's Rescue Team Base that was shaped somewhat like an acorn. She stared into the sunset, reflecting on what Charizard of Team ACT had told her earlier.

He was right. In truth, she was no Pokemon. She was only a human in a Pokemon's body. A spirit trapped in a form where it didn't belong.

A gentle breeze began to blow, causing the grass to sway gently to one side. The tears that had begun to form in Crystal's eyes floated off into the wind as the sun sank lower.

"I've done a lot for our team," Crystal said. "I've done all that I can. All that any Pokemon could. Isn't that worth anything?" She looked down at the ground. "Should I just give up? Should I run away, and give up this Rescue Team? My Partner seems to have a lot of confidence. I'm sure he can manage by himself." She jumped down from the roof of the base. "If having the heart of a Pokemon is all that matters to the Pokemon here, then maybe I should go and live alone. At least, until I figure out how to become human again."

She took a few steps away from the base, and then turned to look back at it. "I'm probably just causing Totodile problems anyway. It's best that I leave." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into the setting sun once more. "I'll have to leave all of this behind." She took of the pink scarf she wore that had her Rescue Team Badge pinned to it, and let it drop to the ground. She walked further away from her base, and then looked down the path leading to Totodile's house. "I wonder if I should even bother saying goodbye?"

Crystal shook her head. "No. I couldn't bear that. It's too hard." The tears began to form again as she walked away from their Team Base, and towards the path to the woods.

_On your own? _Crystal heard the soft voice of the Pokemon Gardevoir whispering to her. _What about your duty here?_

"I.. I don't know," Crystal said. " After all, I'm not a Pokemon, Gardevoir. Why did you even bring me here?"

_Because, no mere Pokemon can save the world from catastrophe_

" I don't belong here though. I'm not one of them. Why should I do this?"

_You knew and accepted that from the start. Don't you remember?_

" Of course not. You know that I can't. Now just leave me alone. I've caused everyone here enough trouble."

" _This is ridiculous of you."_

" That's _your _opinion." At those words, the spirit's voice stopped altogether. Crystal sighed in relief. _She's gone. Now I can leave. _

Crystal started walking towards the woods again, unable to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

" HEEEY! CRYSTAL!!!" She turned to see Totodile coming down the path towards her. " Where are you goin? Tryin' to ditch me and go on a mission by yourself?"

" T-Totodile," She said, turning away. _How can I tell him? How can I even face him knowing that I have to…_

" What's wrong Crystal?," Totodile asked, coming around to face her. " Why are you crying?"

" Totodile," Crystal said. " I-I'm sorry. I'm…. _I just can't say it… but I have to. I have to go. _" I'm leaving!"

" WHAT!?," Totodile asked in shock. " But Crystal, why? Why are you going to leave?"

" Because," Crystal said. " I'm not the kind of partner you'd want on this team. You need a partner who's more like yourself."

Totodile seemed confused. " You mean, like another Totodile?"

" No…," Crystal said, staring at the ground. " I… I mean… I.."

" Well?"

" I mean a real Pokemon, Totodile. You need a real Pokemon to be your partner."

" Huh?," Totodile asked, still confused. " But Crystal, you are a real Pokemon."

" No I'm not," Crystal said, taking a few steps away. " I'm a human. A human in a Pokemon's body. You need a normal Pokemon to be your partner. What can I do to help you? I'm no Pokemon. I'm just a human!" At that she started to cry again.

" Crystal!," Totodile yelled. " Now who's been tellin you stuff like that! You're a great Pokemon! And you're my friend! You can't just walk away from here!"

" I have to Totodile. I can never be your true partner. Inside I'll never have the heart of a Pokemon. I'll always just be some human who's stuck in this world."

" Crystal!," Totodile yelled, slapping her. " What's wrong with you?! Why would you ever think such a thing!! You know very well that you're just as much a Pokemon here as the rest of us are."

" But… Totodile," Crystal said, putting a hand where Totodile had slapped her. " Charizard said that…."

" Charizard?!," Totodile asked. " And you're going to let him tell you who you are? You're going to let someone else tell you what you are and aren't inside?!"

" Totodile, it's the truth though…."

" And you're going to accept that? You might be human Crystal, but you're also a Pokemon too. You're as much one of us as you are a human in your own world. Don't you let anyone tell you different! Even if you are a human, Crystal, you _do _have the heart of a Pokemon."

" You think so?," Crystal asked, wiping more tears from her eyes. _Ever since I've gotten here, I've gone on what everyone's told me. He's right. I need to make some decisions for myself…_

" I know so!," Totodile said. " We've been through a lot together already. We've fought tough battles, and we've proved ourselves to be a real team. You're as much a Pokemon here as any other Pokemon is."

_We have been through a lot…_, Crystal thought to herself. _But still, when everyone else found out that I wasn't one of them, they chased us out of town. Even Alakazam's team…_ Without noticing it, Crystal started to cry once again. _Before that, we helped other Pokemon. We never did anything that would offend anyone. Yet, when they found out I was different, they chased us down. _

" Crystal…," Totodile said.

" Totodile, what… what about the Ninetales legend thing? That proves that I'm not…."

" Crystal stop thinking that way!," Totodile yelled. " If you keep thinking of it like that, then all we've done to get this far will have been for nothing! Doesn't it mean something to you? All that we've been through together?!!"

" Of course it means something to me Totodile, but I…"

" Crystal…," Totodile said. " It's worth nothing if you keep thinking this way. Everything. All of the rescues we've done. All we had to go through to get this far."

" Still, what we had to go through with the Ninetales thing before facing Groudon was…"

" But Crystal, why should you be worried about that anymore? We found out that it wasn't you."

" Still," Crystal said. " The moment someone else found out that I was human, they turned against us." _That's something he can't deny. They came after us because I was different. _

" But they understand now Crystal. They understand that you're not like that."

" But did they even care to find that out first?!," Crystal yelled, tears streaming down her face. " They believed the first thing that they heard and came after us. Totodile, don't you think that I've already caused you enough trouble here?! I've put you through so much. Why do you have so much faith in me anyways?!"

Totodile looked over and saw the scarf that Crystal had dropped on the ground. He went and picked it up.

" I think you once asked me that before," He said, staring at the scarf. " And I'm going to tell you the same thing that I did back then." He walked up to Crystal and tied the scarf around her neck. " It's because you're my partner, and you're my friend. I will always have faith in you Crystal, no matter what happens."

" Totodile…," Crystal said, once again wiping away tears.

" Crystal, you've always had the heart of a Pokemon. Ever since you came here. And you still do. Don't ever lose your faith Crystal."

_He's right,_ Crystal thought. _What am I thinking? After all that's happened… and I was thinking of leaving? I can't do that. Not when we've come this far…_ " I'm sorry Totodile. I'm sorry for doubting myself again. I'm sorry for almost giving up on this team!"

" It's alright," Totodile said.

" It's not…," Crystal said, looking away. " I almost gave up again Totodile. I almost gave up everything. "

" Crystal," Totodile said, taking both of her hands in his own. " Listen to me. Tomorrow I'm going to the world in the sky, and so are you. It's up to us to make sure that the meteor doesn't destroy this place. This is no time for doubts anymore. I believe in you Crystal. Together, we can do this."

_Yes, we can do this, _Crystal thought. _I won't let Totodile down anymore. _" You're right. We can do this Totodile!," Crystal said with confidence in her voice.

" That's what I wanted to hear!," Totodile said, now pulling her towards the base. " Now lets get ready for tomorrow while we still can!"

" O-okay!," Crystal said as she was dragged into the base.

On a plateau known as the Hill of the Ancients, the Pokemon Xatu turned to the other three Pokemon that were with him. " The sun has set. It is now the time to find a way to get Team Jadestar to the world of the sky…"

" We know that it will take both of our powers combined," Alakazam of Team ACT said. His two Teammates were standing nearby, watching. " But if we just force our sheer power together it's not going to do anything. We have to find a way to concentrate it into something that they can use."

" I..am uncertain of how to do that," Xatu said.

While they talked that over, Charizard and Team ACT's third member, Tyranitar, conversed amongst themselves.

" I think you were kinda hard on that kid earlier today," Tyranitar said. " Looked like you hurt her feelings."

" I wasn't trying to," Charizard said.

" Sure did seem like it."

" I was only trying to say that her being human is what makes her unlike us. It's why she was chosen, you know?"

" You could have worded that better earlier."

" Um… maybe," Charizard said, scratching the back of his head. " I hope she didn't take that the wrong way or anything."

" Alakazam," Xatu said. " We may need a third member to make this work. Can you find someone before the dawn?"

" I can try," Alakazam said. " My team and I will start searching." He looked to his team members. " Come on. We have something to do."

" Alright," They said, following him away from the Hill of the Ancients.

After Crystal and Totodile had decided on a plan of action for the morning, Totodile left to get some sleep. Not too long after, Crystal was asleep as well. Soon, she found herself in a familiar dream.

_Crystal, _The spirit of Gardevoir said, appearing before her. _I will now tell you more about your true role here. And how that role, is now ending. _

" It's… ending?," Crystal asked.

_Yes,_ Gardevoir said. _You became a Pokemon to fulfill a certain role here. And now that role, is coming to it's end. You see your true role here is to help us save this planet from destruction. When we knew of this planet's fate, we sought someone who could help us in our time of need. We found you. _

" Me?," Crystal asked. " I'm the only one you could find that could help you?"

_Yes, _Gardevoir answered. _However, when we first met, you were not confident that you could do it. You asked that we put you to a test. You agreed to have your human memories erased, and that you would only be told your true purpose here if you proved yourself worthy. _

" But Gardevoir!," Crystal cried. " I almost gave up earlier. I almost gave up on everything!"

_But you didn't. That is what counts. _

" I guess you're right."

_There is something now that you must know about tomorrow. Tomorrow is when you and Totodile will ascend to the world of the sky in an attempt to save this world. _

" Gardevoir," Crystal said. " Speaking of that… do you know what it's gonna be like? Up there in the clouds?"

_Well, _Gardevoir answered. _I've never actually been, so no, not really. But I do encourage you to do your best up there, no matter what you may face. _

" I will!," Crystal said.

_Still, there is something you must know. _

" What is it?," Crystal asked.

Gardevoir somewhat hesitated before answering. _If you and Totodile succeed in saving our world tomorrow, your role here will be over. _

" It… will be over…," Crystal said. " What do you mean?"

_After tomorrow's adventure, you will have to return to your human world. _

" Back to the human world…," Crystal repeated. Then her eyes widened. " But that means…!!!"

_Yes. It means that you will have to leave Totodile. _

" Leave…" _But… if I go.. Totodile will be all alone… _" Do I have to go? There's no other option?"

_No. You will have to return to your own world. This will no doubt sadden Totodile, but I also sense a sadness within you at this moment as well. I know the pain of losing someone close to you Crystal. I once lost someone very close to me. He was… my trainer. _

" You mean that… the trainer that caused this to happen to you… you mean you still care about him?"

_Yes. I do still care about him. It is true that in some ways he was truly a horrible person, but….there were also good qualities too. And I go on this way, with the belief that perhaps we will meet again. Go tomorrow with that same belief, and be strong._

" But Gardevoir!," Crystal said, starting to cry again. " I can't just leave! Not after all we've been through! Totodile's my friend… I can't just leave."

_But you must. Just remember, perhaps you will meet again. _

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded the both of them for a minute.

" What was that?!," Crystal asked when it faded.

_I'm unsure…_, Gardevoir said. _It seems as though someone tried to look into your dream. I think… he ran off crying. _

" That's… strange," Crystal said. " But Gardevoir, about tomorrow, isn't there something that…."

_Be strong Crystal, and go with strength, _Gardevoir said as she started to fade. _ I must go now. Au revoir. _With that, she disappeared. Crystal stood there in the empty dream, thinking about what Gardevoir had told her.

_Tomorrow…. Tomorrow is my last adventure with Totodile. Should I let him know….? No.. I can't. It would hurt him before our mission even started. I can't do that to him. I can't let him know. The only thing I can do is try the best I can out there with him. The last thing I can do for him, is prove that I do have the true heart of a Pokemon. _

The End.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this story. And, I know that at the beginning of that last dream, in the game, Gengar tries to harm the main character. I didn't want to include that particular part though. I'd like to know what you think of this story, so please review. **


End file.
